gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbid Peach
Rabbid Peach is a playable character in the highly acclaimed Strategy game "Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle" for the Nintendo Switch. The idea and the title alone were so crazy enough that it somehow worked. In the game, Rabbid Peach is one of the three starting characters alongside Mario and Rabbid Luigi. Due to it being an exclusive title on the Switch that is getting DLC and it being surprisingly successful,these rabbids have a shot at being a 3rd Party Rep in the next smash. Fan-Made Moveset This moveset was crafted my Mikokiri. She owns Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle and Rabbid Peach is almost always on her active team. Neutral/tilts Using her Primary Weapon - Blaster - she fires a single shot in front of where she is facing. The distance of the shot will slightly vary. The shot will deal 8%. There is a chance (1 in 10) for a 'Critical' that doubles damage (to 16%) and doubles knockback due to the Push status. She cannot fire another shot until her current shot either hits someone/something or fades away. This move is based off how she uses her blaster. She has little variety on ground as she hasn't been shown to use her blaster in the air from what I can remember, so she will get the most use out of it with her ground attacks and will have more stylish plain moves in the air. Dash attack Rabbid Peach drops to the ground and slides across it for 2 seconds or until she hits a second opponent (Hitting one Opponent will behave Similar to Lucas' PK Thunder: It does deal damage but can go through them). This will deal 5% (each). This is based on her Stylish Dash. Forward/Side Smash Rabbid Peach blows a bubble using bubble gum. The longer the move is charged, the bigger the bubble will be when it bursts. Damage ranges from 14% to 21% percent. This is based off one of her Victory animations. Down Smash This is another blaster shot, but it is very close range, and Push chances increase to 1 in 5. She fires it at the ground (facing her front) and it causes a small blast from there. Damage ranges from 12.5% to 19%, depending on how much it was charged. If it results in a Critical/Push, the damage and knockback multiplies by 1.5. Up Smash Rabbid Peach does a small flip, with her hair 'whipping' anyone that comes into contact with it, launching them upwards. This move has almost no delay or lag. Damage ranges from 10.1% to 17.5%. Since her hair/wig is rather lavish and thick, it's not too out-there to use it to hit others. Neutral Special: Pink Shield Delay is 1 second, if she is hurt while casting, she will not cast the shield. Rabbid Peach casts a shield to Protect herself. For 5 seconds, all attacks that hit her will only deal half damage. However, knockback is not changed. She can only use this power once every 10 seconds. If she attempts to cast a shield before the cooldown, she will shrug and shake her head instead, to know when you can cast the shield again, there will probably be a countdown timer above her after use. This is based on her Shield ability. Side Special: Beep-0 Throw Rabbid Peach pulls Beep-0 out of god knows where and he slides across the ground similarly to a shell, but he runs out of momentum after a while. Once he runs out of momentum, he warps away from the battlefield and can then be used again. Damage ranges from 7% to 3%, depending how much momentum Beep-0 has when he collides with an opponent. I wanted to include Beep-0 in this moveset somewhere, but since his powers are rather limited and his main purpose is to lead the party, I've made him a projectile of sorts. Villager can pocket him and reflectors will reflect him. Down Special: Sentry This is a two part move (similar to how Villager's tree is a 3 part move). Part 1 (first B press), Rabbid Peach places the sentry down, it can bury and deal 10% damage to anyone if placed on them. Part 2 (second B press near the Sentry) will send out the Sentry to home in on the closest target to her. If it makes contact with anything it will explode, dealing 14-25% damage depending on where the blast hit them, or it will explode after 5 seconds. This is based on her secondary weapon the Sentry. **CANNOT BE ACTIVATED IN THE AIR** Up Special: Team Jump Rabbid Peach summons one of her Rabbid teammates to boost her to give her a high third jump. This is based on the Team Jump mechanic. To add to this, she gains the most height out of everyone from jumping on opponents. Neutral air Rabbid Peach spins with her leg out, like a mini spin kick. This deals 5%. Forward air Rabbid Peach flips in mid air, using her hair as a whip, similarly to her up smash. This deals 7% and the knockback is downwards. Can spike. Back air Rabbid Peach sticks out her leg in an attempt to jab/trip the opponent. This does 2.2% but has pretty much no lag so it's easy to rack up some damage in midair. Up air Rabbid Peach bounces her crown off her head before it lands back. While off her head it can deal 6% damage. Down air This is similar to the Link's down airs for comparison and is a 2-part move. In the first part, She enters a landing pose (cannot break out of it unless she is hit with someone) and it deals 6% to anyone that comes into contact with her. When she lands, she can bury anyone beneath her, however it doesn't actually do any damage (since in the game, the only characters that can hurt players with a team jump are Mario and Yoshi). Grab Rabbid Peach reaches out with her free hand, lunging forward slightly as well. Grab range is slightly above average. Pummel Rabbid Peach delivers a nice slap to the enemy, dealing 2.5% with each slap. Forward Throw Rabbid Peach presses her blaster against the enemy and fires, dealing a certain push status attack and 10% damage, launching them far forward. Back throw Rabbid Peach picks her opponent up and tosses them behind her as if they're trash. This deals 6%. Up throw Rabbid Peach smacks her opponent upwards, dealing another 2.5% but then she blasts them up with the Blaster. This is another guaranteed push status (as in high knockback) and deals 9%. Down throw Rabbid Peach smacks the top of her opponents head with her blaster, dealing 5% damage. Front floor attack Rabbid Peach pops herself up with a quick hop, dealing 3%. Back floor attack Rabbid Peach kicks with her legs to deal 3.5% before pushing herself back up. Trip floor attack Rabbid Peach rolls forward to deal 4% damage before uncurling and getting back up. This is based on how she rolls through pipes. Edge attack Rabbid Peach dives onto the platform, dealing 6.5% damage. Final Smash: El Calavera From the ground, El Calavera rises and grabs hold of Rabbid Peach and causes havoc for 15 seconds. The A button makes Rabbid Peach cough up a small bomb in the direction of the nearest opponent that explodes upon contact with a player, object or the ground, two bombs can be active at a time, these bombs cause 15% damage each, or a 1/10 chance of 30% with twice the knockback (push status). Pressing B will cause El Calavera to let out a scream that pushes people away (imagine Mario's FLUDD). While El Calavera cannot jump and movement is overall limited, running into El Calavera will hurt you (3%) and it is immune to all damage. If you attack it from the front with a projectile, it will be reflected (as attacking it from the front in the game will block the attack and not hurt it). After 15 seconds, it will release Rabbid Peach and return to the ground. This Final Smash is based on the El Calavera midboss. On-Screen appearance Rabbid Peach gets warped in in a pixle-like way, similarly to how enemies warp out of battle in the base game. She checks her phone before putting it in her pocket and getting ready to fight. Up taunt Rabbid Peach dramatically flicks her hair. It almost falls off her head so she readjusts it. Down taunt Rabbid Peach pulls out her phone and takes a selfie before posting it then putting her phone away. This is based on how she uses her phone in the game. Side Taunt Rabbid Peach poses with her blaster, pretending to shoot it before returning to a combat-ready state. Idle Poses -Stands there and looks lost for 1 second before going back to normal -Admires her shiny blaster for a moment before going back to normal -Pats her wig down to make sure it's on correctly before going back to normal Victory Poses -Rabbid Peach puts her blaster away before folding her arms and looking rather proud as her hair flows in the breeze. Based off one of her Victory Poses from the game. -Rabbid Peach stretches, pulls out her phone and starts chewing on some gum as she looks at her phone, then blowing a bubble. Based off one of her Victory Poses from the game -Rabbid Peach runs about in a frenzy with her hair on fire. She eventually stops to put it out then regains her composure. This is based off how she reacts to the fire status from the game. Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Cosplayers Category:More Female Characters Category:Needs more tags Category:Princesses Category:Waifus Category:Mario Characters Category:Peach Mains Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Nintendo